buffy20fandomcom-20200213-history
Farewell to Summerville (Part 1
Farewell to Summerville (Part 1 and 2) '''is the series finale of Billy The Vampire Slayer, the 23rd and 24th episodes of season 9 and the 209 & 210th episode of the series. Summary Plot TEASER '''Autumn, 2009 (flashback; Billy) ACT ONE Present Day (May 20, 2019) Autumn, 2010 (flashback; Billy, Alaric) Present Day (May 20, 2019) January 20, 2011 (flashback; Billy, Emily) Present Day (May 20, 2019) A car is seen driving to an abadoned house two streets from Harrison's, Residence, Chloe then gets out. ACT TWO Present Day (May 20, 2019) Abandoned Warehouse Inside the abadoned warehouse, Chloe meets Alaric, Belinda and Sam, and says she got Alaric's call, which was shown earlier in the episode. Belinda hugs Chloe, and tells her its all going to be okay. Graveyard Abandoned Warehouse Chloe asks if this will work, Belinda reminds her that Tyler told her that the monks helped him cure the werewolf inside of him. Chloe asks if there is consquences, Alaric tells her there may be. After the spell Chloe has no effect on Belinda and Sam. But Chloe doesn't know if she can see Dean yet, Belinda tells her they haven't told Dean of anyone else shes back. Chloe wants to head back to LA to prepare incase things dont go well with the fight against The Original First. Graveyard A bloody Yellow Eyed Man rises and Billy finally kills him with the Sword by slicing him in two from the crotch up. Emily gives Billy an amulet intended to be worn by someone, not human. She tells him, she will fight alongside her, but he turns her down, and asks that it isn't going to end well. ACT THREE Present Day (May 20, 2019) Summer, 2013 (flashback; Billy, Jeremy, Emily) Present Day (May 20, 2019) ACT FOUR 'May 22, 2016 (flashback; Billy, Damon)' Present Day (May 20, 2019) ACT FIVE Present Day (May 20, 2019) 'Summer, 2016 (flashback; Alaric, Belinda, Chloe, Sam, Damon)' Present Day (May 20, 2019) ACT SIX Later that night, Billy finds himself unable to sleep and paces the basement.. Suddenly The Original Evil appears to him in the guise of Yellow Eyed Man, unhappy that he killed its lieutenant but notes that there's an army of the undead waiting to rise. The Original then shifts into various deceased form Lord Zar, Darla, John, Nikki, Tyler, Emily, Katherine, Derek, Maryann, Dahak, Hope and finally Billy and taunts him, reminding him that he's the slayer, and he's alone as there is only ever one Slayer in the whole. The Original Evil disappears as Damon wakes, and Billy tells Damon he's realized something he hadn't considered... they're going to win. ACT SEVEN Unknown time, 2018 (flashback; Billy, Alaric, Belinda, Sam) Billy is outside on the Harrison front deck, Alaric joins him outside. They talk about the meaning of being a slayer, that he alone is the chosen one, and that having this power. Belinda and Sam soon join them outside, and Sam tells him that he knows the burden, then Belinda tells him that as long as he has friends, he will never be alone. Present Day (May 21, 2019) The next morning, Billy unveils his plan to the potentials off-camera. ACT EIGHT ACT NINE ACT TEN During the fight, Eric and Pam help Dean beat up but more hybrids, as Dean is about to be harmed by one, Chloe suddenly appears and saves him, the two reunite and kiss, promising to never leave each-other. Elsewhere, as Billy is about to be killed. Emily shows up, and tells him she couldn't leave him here to die. But Billy then asks, to go find Eric and Pam, and get outta here, this isn't her fight yet. Emily exits, just as Billy slays through three vampires easily. ACT ELEVEN Finally Damon burns up and dies. Just as Billy watches him. EPILOGUE Billy, Alaric, Chloe, Belinda and Sam them share a moment of relief that the big war is finally over. But Alaric tells them all that its not over yet, that they may have destroyed the gate keepers for good in LA, but there are still two more that exist one in England and another in Greece. As the group walk off, leaving Billy standing watching the destroyed gate keepers with relief in his eyes. Billy walks off to join the group. Chloe asks Billy what he plans to do no, he simply smiles and we cut to black. Trivia *"Farewell to Summerville" is the longest running episode of Billy at 104:32 minutes. **The last act of "Farwell to Summerville" is 19:12 long, the longest act of any episode. This unusual occurence was due to networks decision to extend the episode past the original two-hour runtime. *Billy Harrison, Emily, Sam, Alaric, Belinda, Jeremy, Chloe, Tyler, Damon, John, Lord Zar, Darla, Lord Zar Yellow Eyed Man and Quentin are the only characters to appear in the first and last episode of the series. *Originally the series final was suppose to open directly from the previous episode, but instead it opens with a flashback dating back to pilot where Billy first became the slayer, and shows his life before his calling. The original script has this flashback scene as the opening after the teaser. *The Previously on Billy the Vampire Slayer... segment immediately preceding this episode is unique. Instead of simply showing the key moments from previous episodes, this segments begins by showing clips from "Pilot" in which all the main characters that first appeared in that episode (including Emily and Jeremy) introduced themselves, then clips from each episode following that one up this episode are shown. As they continue, the clips begin to go by faster until they're only a fraction of a second long. Almost all the main and recurring characters from this and previous seasons are represented, and many of the show's major events are also included. **Originally the opening recap was suppose to be longer, and recap major events, until the episode was proceeded with a half-hour recap of the series prior to the final in the original airing. *This is the first of only two episodes in the entire series to feature the most guest cast, the other being the Nightmare in Summerville.